shinzo the new enterra
by Mushra the enterran
Summary: what happens after lanancuras sorry if i cant get everyone to talk 12 people what can i say please read more better than it sounds
1. intro

**INTRODUCTION**

Now that mushra defeated lanancuras, time has altered yet again. The kadrians still haunt enterra, but this time they have a new ruler. He brought back the kadrians lost in the last time line, but mushra befriended two kadrians, shiro and kuro. When lanancuras hit the fragment of the sun, not only did celestial mushra's card fell back to enterra, but so did sago, kutal, and mushra's gem. This timeline is about the kadrians, the new enemy, prince saru, prince of the kadrians, mushra, sago kutal, binka, rai, sen, este, yakumo, shiro, kuro, and lets not forget celestial mushra. Celestial mushra comes back to enterra to help them out. If you don't know, there are going to be two mushra, celestial and enterran. And that rule about the guardians not able to live on a planet, well they let celestial mushra live on enterra to help them destroy the kadrians prince.


	2. Chapter 1: the card

**INTRODUCTION**

Now that mushra defeated lanancuras, time has altered yet again. The kadrians still haunt enterra, but this time they have a new ruler. He brought back the kadrians lost in the last time line, but mushra befriended two kadrians, shiro and kuro. When lanancuras hit the fragment of the sun, not only did celestial mushra's card fell back to enterra, but so did sago, kutal, and mushra's gem. This timeline is about the kadrians, the new enemy, prince saru, prince of the kadrians, mushra, sago kutal, binka, rai, sen, este, yakumo, shiro, kuro, and lets not forget celestial mushra. Celestial mushra comes back to enterra to help them out. If you don't know, there are going to be two mushra, celestial and enterran. And that rule about the guardians not able to live on a planet, well they let celestial mushra live on enterra to help them destroy the kadrians prince.

Chapter 1: The card

It was evening and Binka, Sago, Kutal, and the kittens were looking for mushra. "Have you seen mushra?" binka asked a dog enterran. "Sorry, I haven't seen him." Said the dog enterran. Binka walked over to her friends who were waiting for her. "Sorry guys no one knows where mushra is." Binka said to sago and kutal. "We'll find him, but at least we got our gems back." Sago said to them. "Yah, now we can hyper form if there is any danger." Kutal said

Meanwhile in the woods.

Mushra was in the woods taking a nap under a tree with shiro and kuro sleeping next to him. 'Mushra' a voice said that woke him up. "Who's there?" Mushra asked the voice and getting up. Then he looked at the card he found a few days ago and it was glowing. "Are you talking to me? He asked the card. 'Yes you must regenerate me, go to king nipper's old lab there you can wake me, it is in the town.' The card said to mushra, while glowing. "Who are you?" mushra asked the card that was in his hand. 'You will know soon enough, now go to king nippers lab.' The cards light started to fade. "Hey shiro, kuro, wake up we need to go into town." Mushra said to the two brothers. 'Yah, we're hungry." Shiro said getting up. "Hungry, hungry, hungry!" The two said jumping up and down. "Ok then, hop on." Mushra said to the brothers and jumping on his hover board. After an hour they came to a river, and decided to rest. "Hey little boy," Mushra turned around to see a mob of crocodile enterrans. "This is our river if you don't want to be carded leave now." A crocodile enterran said. He seemed to be the leader. "To bad, we're crossing this river no matter what!" Said mushra. "Hyper flame!" Mushra called out catching on fire. "Kadrian form!" The brothers said in union. After a few minutes all the crocodile enterrans were carded and they only had a few minor scratches. "Well, that was easy" Hyper shiro said smiling, which made hyper kuro and hyper mushra laugh. Finally they were at king nipper's old lab. "Hungry, hungry, hungry!" Shiro and kuro said to mushra, who was listening to the card that was giving mushra instructions about how to work the old dusty machines to revive it. "I guess we're going to go eat." Mushra said to the card that was in a container. "Ok but don't take to long, because I might be ready and you won't be here." The card said to mushra who was standing at the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finally reunited

"Uncle Kutal, we're hungry." Rai, sen, and este said to there uncle. "I know a place around here that has great food, and you don't even have to pay." Sago said to the four. "Does a place like that even exist?" Kutal asked Sago. "I know some people." Sago said smiling at the cat. "Will you guys stop thinking about food?" Binka said holding her bazooka at them. "We aren't talking about food!" Sago said to Binka and shaking his hands in the air. "Really, kutal, Kutal!" Binka said to the cat that was spacing out. "Sardines, that sounds good." Kutal said licking his lips. "AARRHH, kutal!" Binka said blasting the cat with her bazooka.

After a few minutes

They were standing in front of a restaurant. "Sago, man you've grown!" Someone said running out of the restaurant and giving sago a hug. "Mom stop your hurting me!" Sago said trying to catch his breath. "Sorry, it's nice to see you again." Sago's mom said. "Well aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Sago's mom asked. "Oh yah, this is Binka, kutal, and his niece and nephews." Sago said pointing to his friends. "Hi, nice to meet you." Kutal said to sago's mother. "Hello" Binka said. "Hi I'm rai" "I'm sen." "And I'm este." "Nice to meet you." Sago's mother said. "Well why don't you come in and have something to eat, it's on the house." Sago's mother said walking in the restaurant.

In the restaurant

"Wow, what's going on over there?" Kutal asked walking in the restaurant and seeing a bunch of people around a table. "Oh, just a normal food eating contest." Sago's mother said. "So, who is playing this time?" Sago asked his mother. "An enterran and two kadrians." "Come on sago, let's go check it out." Kutal said dragging him from his cape when he was talking to his mother. "Hey" Sago said while kutal dragged him. "Who is winning?" Kutal asked an enterran who was in the crowd, while sago finally got free. "Well the two kadrians lost now the enterran is looking for a new challenger." Said the person. "Who will take on the challenger?" A waiter said to the crowd. "I will" Kutal said stepping up to the waiter and to hungry to notice who he was challenging. Sago decided to go sit with his other friends to eat.

A few minutes later

"And the cat wins!" The waiter said in the crowd. "You just got lucky!" Mushra said. "Come on shiro and kuro the card is ready by now." He said picking up the kadrian brothers who were to full to walk. Before mushra walked outside, "Mushra is that you?" Binka asked running up to him. "Yah, I'm mushra." "It's me, Binka don't you remember me?" She asked. "Binka, I don't know a…" Mushra started to say. Then he saw the look in her eyes and remembered the times she's help him and his friends, then he remembered yakumo. "Yakumo, Binka where is yakumo!" He said getting worried. "Mushra she's… gone… don't you remember mushra?" She said looking at mushra who had a said look in his eyes. "I'm shiro" "And I'm kuro." "Shiro kuro didn't we card you two?" Binka said looking at the two suspiciously. "It's ok Binka there good." Mushra said rubbing shiro's head. "So mushra where are you going?" Binka asked still looking at them. "I'm going to king kipper's old lab, I'm regenerating a card." Mushra said now rubbing kuro's head. "You working on computers, you don't even know how to do math." Binka said laughing while mushra started to get angry. "Really try me!" Mushra said getting mad at the girl. "2+2" Binka said smiling. "Um, hey look its sago!" Mushra said running up to the water boy and giving him a hug from behind. "Hey, what the, who are you!" Sago said trying to see who was hugging him. "Mushra" Kutal said picking up mushra and sago. "Mushra nice to see you again!" Sago said while being squeezed by kutal. "Now mushrambo is all together again!" Kutal said with mushra and sago in both arms. "Kutal" Mushra said. "Yah" "Let go!" Mushra said to the cat. "Sorry, mushra" Kutal said to the small enterran who was still catching his breath. "I see you got your jewels back." Mushra said to the two looking at their gems. "Mushra" The kittens said running up to the fire enterran. "Mushra I missed you!" Este said clinging on to his boot. "Who are they?" Sen asked mushra looking at the kadrians. "I'm shiro" "I'm kuro" Rai and shiro were staring at each other until, "Tag you're it!" Shiro said running from rai. "Come on I need to go to the lab." Mushra said looking down at his feet where the two were playing tag.

At the lab

The room light up and a figure appeared. "Good job mushra thank you for regenerating me." The figure said. "See" Mushra said to binka who folded her arms and looked away. The light slowly vanished, it was celestial mushra.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 3 and 4

Heather: Sorry if my chapters are short I tried to make it longer but it some how it came out short. I have thought about this a long time and I think that I'm going to stop at some point because I have really bad writers block, but if you review maybe in your reviews you can give me ideas when I stop the story.

Mushra: aw, your going to stop but why, heather?"

Heather: Like I said, writers block

Mushra: but I want to kick Prince Saru's… (Heather covers mushra's mouth.)

Heather: You know I don't like bad words, mushra!

Mushra: Sorry, heather

Disclaimer: Sorry if I didn't put this before but I don't own shinzo, if I did I would make lanancuras's life a living…, (Mushra looks at heather) I mean, you know, I mean he hurt poor mushra and yakumo. I do own Prince Saru and grand celestial mushrambo. I don't own Celestial mushrambo because someone already owns him. I mean it lanancuras!

Chapter 3: Celestial mushra

"Mushra is that you?" Binka asked the guardian. "Yes it's me, Binka." Celestial mushra said. "But that can't be." Kutal said. "Yah, you're here but your there." Sago said pointing at the guardian and enterran mushra. "The guardians told me to go west to find yakumo, it's not to far from here." The guardian said. "You mean yakumo is alive." Enterran mushra said getting really happy. "Yes, she is still in cryogenic sleep." The guardian said to his enterran self. "What about shinzo?" Este said looking up at the guardian. "Yah isn't this why the story is called shinzo the new enterra." Rai said. "Yah, Mushra" Sen said. (Hah ha ha) "We are going to shinzo, after we get yakumo." Celestial mushra said. "Why do we need to go to shinzo anyway, I mean yakumo already went to shinzo?" Enterran mushra asked. "Prince Saru" The guardian said. "Who is he?" Este said. "I'll tell you later we need to go now." Celestial mushra said walking out of the old lab.

After an hour.

"Bye mom, I'll come back and see you later!" Sago said waving to his mom. They were heading west riding on there vehicles on a dirt road. "Ok, I love you!" Sago's mother said. "Mom" Sago said getting embarrassed. "Mommy's boy, mommy's boy" Enterran mushra said mocking sago. "At least I have a mother!" Sago said shooting a blast of water at mushra making him fall of his hover board and fall on the side of the road soaking wet. "Sorry, but I do have a mother she lives in the celestial realm, right mushra." Enterran mushra said. "Yes, but we need to focus, we have to get to yakumo." Celestial mushra said helping his enterran self back on his hover board, while shiro and kuro jumped back on his shoulder, from being knocked off by the water blast.

After riding a few hours the sun was starting to set. They decided to camp on the plains near the woods. Everyone was asleep except the two mushra's who were talking. "Mushra can you hyper form, I mean I never hyper formed when I was battling lanancuras, I guess I never thought it would work." Enterran mushra said looking at the guardian who had his wing folded and was lying near the campfire.

"I don't know, mushra, like you said I never hyper formed before." Celestial mushra said sitting up. "Can I do it in the morning, I'm getting tired." Celestial mushra said yawning. "Ok, I guess I need to sleep too." Enterran mushra said lying next to the fire. Their sleep was short, because some one on the other side of enterra created a large creature made of metal. "AAARRRGG" A Giant lizard roared running out of the woods.

Chapter 4: Celestial mushrambo and Grand celestial mushrambo

"What's going on?" The kittens and kadrian brothers said waking up to the roar. "Oh no, it's metalasaur!" Sago and Kutal said also waking up and seeing a large lizard running towards them from the woods. Sago and kutal had no time to react, in just a few seconds they were carded. "I guess I should hyper form!" Celestial mushra said to enterran mushra. "Celestial form" Celestial mushra shouted. "Celestial mushra felt the energy of sago and kutal join him without absorbing their cards. Golden hair replaced lavender hair and went into a ponytail. His celestial crown disappeared then appeared on his chest plate which turned gold. And his wings grew larger like his body. He looked like Golden Mushrambo but less armor and a lot stronger. "Mushra absorb their cards!" Celestial mushrambo said locking his sword with the giant lizard's head. But the big lizard stopped paying attention to celestial mushrambo, and attacked mushra who was carded instantly. "Mushra" Binka, the kittens and kadrian brothers said. "That's it monster, your time is up!" Celestial mushrambo said absorbing the three cards. "Grand celestial mushrambo" He said changing. His armor turned red, kind of like hyper mushra's armor, but no helmet. His Celestial crown moved to his waist. His hair turned blue, and he had a cape kind of like sago's, but with a hood. His sword turned into a much fancier version of mushra's staff. And his wing grew even larger. "Wow grand celestial mushrambo, yakumo never told me about him." Binka said in aw. "Fire dragon shock wave!" He said as an attack. The attack was in a shape of sago's aqua dragon, but it was on fire and gliding threw the ground. It hit metalasaur full force and he cried out in pain and was carded. "Yes grand celestial mushrambo beat that monster!" Este said running up to the victor of the battle. Grand celestial mushrambo split into four, and the two mushra's were back including sago and kutal. "Who knew there were so many mushrambo's?" Kutal said scratching his head, and making everyone laugh.

After a few days of traveling

"Look over there, its Dr. Tatsuro's lab!" Celestial mushra said getting really happy. "You mean yakumo is in there?" Binka asked celestial mushra. "Yes we must wake her and hakuba." Celestial mushra said. 'We're coming yakumo, finally I can see you smile again!' Mushra thought in his mind. Unknown to him celestial mushra knew what he was thinking. 'Yes yakumo, I can see you again!' Celestial mushra said.

To be continued

Mushra: Yes, I get to see yakumo again! Thank you

Heather! (Mushra hugs heather)

Heather: You don't have to thank me I want to see yakumo too. Besides when do you get to be so emotional?

Mushra: When lanancuras hurt yakumo, that, no good for nothing … (Heather covers mushra's mouth again)

Heather: This is a K rated story.

Mushra: K?

Heather: As in for no bad language, mushra!

Mushra: sorry about that

Heather: At least that's the only thing I bug you about unlike other people they call you a runt!

Mushra: You don't call me a runt because we are the same size!

Heather: …

Mushra: Please review while heather, here is speechless.

Heather: I can talk!

Mushra: Ok ok

Heather: please review

Mushra: Hey look your done with this chapter I'm going to get a sandwich (mushra starts to run away, but heather stops him by grabbing his shirt collar)

Heather: You aren't getting away that easy, you have to help me with my next chapter. (Heather is dragging him in the other room)

Mushra: Please review! (Mushra runs up to the computer, but heather grab him again.

Mushra: Do I have to wear makeup again? (Mushra said in the other room)

Heather: Depends if hollie is in a good mood.

Hollie: Mushra get back her! (Heather's sister holding up a makeup kit, while mushra runs away)


	5. Chapter 5

Mushra: Do I get to see yakumo now

Heather: Not yet

Mushra: Now

Heather: no

Mushra: now

Heather: No

Mushra: Now

Hollie: Mushra, heather, that's enough!

Mushra and heather: Sorry

Hollie: That's better (Sits on a couch, puts her feet up and watches heather and mushra type the story)

Heather: Hollie get me something to eat

Hollie: Hey, you're not the boss of me

Mushra: Oh really why are you hitting your self (Mushra looking at hollie hitting herself)

Hollie: If I make a story you're going to be the one who hits your self

Heather: How are you going to do that you can't even control your self?

Mushra: Please read the story (Mushra said looking at the two fighting)

Disclaimer: I don't own shinzo. But I do own prince saru and Grand celestial mushrambo.

Chapter 5: Yakumo's awakening

"Mushra, how do we wake yakumo?" Binka asked the guardian walking in the building and into a big dark open room. "Hey look it's one of those panels you put you hand on." Sago pointing at the panel, on one of the computers. "We'll do it" Shiro and kuro said running up to the panel. When the put there small hand on it, ZAP, it shocked them. "Looks like kadrians can't activate it" Sago said looking at the two sparking at his feet. "Let me try" Kutal said running up to it. "Wait, kutal, don't!" Enterran mushra said warning the big cat. But just like the two brothers he was left sparking with his fur on end. "Not amusing" He said twitching his whiskers from the shock. "I guess it's my turn" Celestial mushra said slowly putting his hand on the panel and quickly closing his eyes afraid of being shocked but nothing happened. Instead of shocking him the panel lit up and the computers turned on. On the corner of their eyes they could see a figure lit up which lit the dark room. It was hakuba. They ran over to the sleeping robot and saw yakumo in his container. "Yakumo" The group said in excitement. "Hello mushra" Hakuba said starting up. "Hakuba" The kittens said jumping on him. "Hakuba isn't yakumo going to wake up?" Enterran mushra said getting worried. "Not yet we need her jewel." Hakuba said still in his power down position with his head like a turtle in its shell. "Why do we need her jewel?" Binka asked the robot. "So we can get rid of the kadrian prince." Hakuba said lifting his head out of the power down position. "Prince saru? Who is he?" Kutal asked hakuba. "He was are new ruler, until we met mushra." Shiro said on mushra's shoulder. "He is the son of lanancuras." Kuro said on mushra's other shoulder. "He isn't really his son. When lanancuras was good he found a small little boy and adopted him. But he wasn't a good kid we all warned lanancuras of him, but he turned evil because of that little boy, and he put poison on him so that when he died, which he knew he would, he would get all of his power and add it to his own." Celestial mushra said. "He is going to be a lot harder to beat." Shiro said. "We'll beat him count on it!" The two mushra's said getting angry and holding up their fists. "So where do we get her jewel?" Sago asked the robot. "Celestial mushra has it." Hakuba said looking at the guardian. "I do?" Celestial mushra asked the robot. On the corner of his eye he saw his right hand glow orange. When he opened his hand he saw her jewel.

Chapter 6: Powering the jewel

"To power her jewel we need to put it in that container over there." Hakuba said pointing his head at a table in the corner of the now lit room with a small container on it. "How will this help?" Binka asked picking up the container. "Well, we some how have to shoot it up, with her jewel in it, into the atmosphere." Hakuba said. "Atmosphere, what's that?" Enterran mushra asked. "It's what keeps us and the air on enterra, I can't believe you don't remember, you should of remember that when you were a guardian, mushra." Celestial mushra said smacking the young enterran across his head. "Why did you do that?" Enterran mushra said getting angry at the guardian. "Well, I thought that would help get your brain started." Celestial mushra said smiling and shrugging his shoulder. In just a few second there was a mocking war between the two. "Mushra, that's enough!" Binka said holding her bazooka. "We're not fighting, we're best friends." The two said holding their hand behind their backs, and you could practically see halos over their heads. "Binka" Hakuba said looking at her. "What I wasn't going to use it." Binka said lowering her bazooka. "Hey" The two said getting angry. "No, its not that, we could use your bazooka to shoot yakumo's jewel up." Hakuba said.

Outside

"1, 2, 3, Fire!" Binka said firing her bazooka in the air. "Now we have to calculate were it will land." Hakuba said looking up in the sky, with his eyes glowing. "Caculate" Enterran mushra said while moving away from the guardian. "It has to do with math." Binka said. "Oh, math" Enterran mushra said. "Can you put her right here, Kutal?" Hakuba asked opening his container and pointing his head to a certain spot on the ground. After a few minutes it flew threw the sky and hit yakumo. "Mushra" Yakumo said faintly.

To be continued

Hollie: Why doesn't kutal talk that much, not fair (folds her arms) 'Her nickname is kutal'

Heather: That's enough hollie go get one of my shinzo tapes and go watch shinzo maybe there you can hear kutal

Hollie: Ok (Runs in the other room and watches shinzo)

Heather: See, I know how to deal with hollie, and a good thing I recorded shinzo.

Mushra: You have to teach me some times

Heather: Sure

Mushra: heather, now

Heather: if I say yes, what will you give me?

Mushra: (holds out a replica of his crown)

Heather: Yes! (puts on the crown)

Heather: but you have to wait till the next chapter to talk to her. (Runs away)

Mushra: please review. Heather get back here! (Runs after heather)


	6. Chapter 7 and 8

loMushra: do I get to talk to yakumo?

Heather: Wait till the chapter is over

Mushra: ok ok

Hollie: Mushra you need to go to school, you don't know math (laughs at mushra)

Mushra: I do (stands next to heather while heather hands him a calculator when hollie was not looking)

Hollie: 4+8

Mushra: (looks at the calculator when hollie was not looking)

Mushra: 12 (Hides the calculator)

Hollie: You got lucky (Walks away)

Heather: I have to write this chapter and then go to bed. (Yawns)

Mushra: why, it's only… (Looks at the clock)

Heather: 7:27 pm

Mushra: Yah, that's to early you usually go to bed at 1:30 AM, even on school nights.

Heather: well I had to record shinzo and I'm still tired from doing that

Mushra: that was two months or something ago

Mushra: heather, heather, HEATHER! (Hears heather snoring)

Heather: I'm up!

Mushra: good now type (Hands heather coffee)

Heather: Yuck I don't like coffee

Mushra: Here, have some tea (Hand her tea)

Heather: Are you trying to put me to sleep!

Mushra: it's red zinger, now drink!

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Mushra: 'I think that tea did it' (Looks at heather typing really fast)

Chapter 7: The challenge

After a few days after waking yakumo, our 12 friends, Celestial mushra, enterran mushra, sago, kutal, yakumo, binka, hakuba, rai, sen, este, shiro and kuro, were riding threw the desert. Mushra was riding his hover board with shiro and kuro on each shoulder, celestial mushra was flying next to him, rai and sen were with kutal, este with yakumo, who was in hakuba, while sago and binka were in their hover crafts.

PLEASE STAND BY

Mushra: sorry heather was to tired and will do it in the morning, but when you read it you don't have to wait. Lucky, I want to see yakumo, well good night, uhh for us anyway.

Heather: Yah, good night (mushra help her to her room she was to tired to walk)

Mushra: stupid tea

BACK TO THE STORY

"Last thing I remember was seeing those rock kadrians." Yakumo told the two mushra's who were riding on both sides of hakuba. "Did you ever get rid of lanancuras?" Yakumo asked the two. "Yah, I turned into my guardian self and fought him and won, but he shot a piece of the sun to enterra, but I flew him and me to it and well you can guess I never made it." Celestial mushra said to yakumo. "I found his card in the forest. I didn't know it was mine but I new it had to be special because it was gold." Enterran said mushra on his hover board. "Thanks to binka, I got to save enterra." Celestial mushra said looking back at binka. "Thank you binka" Kutal said riding up to binka and hugging her. "Kutal let go!" Binka said being crushed by the large cat.

A few minutes later

"Here, I made some stew." Kutal said passing his stew around to his friends. "I can eat more than you guys can!" Enterran mushra said to his two friends, sago and kutal. "Let me try, I'm better than all of you!" Celestial mushra said challenging his friends. "Wow, and he is a celestial guardian." Binka said looking at the guardian eating like crazy. "I'll bet you three my stew, that mushra is going to win!" Shiro and kuro said to the kittens. "You're on" The three said. A few minutes later the last one standing, which was not on the ground to full to move, was surprisingly sago. "Here you go" Shiro and kuro said sadly, while pushing the bowl of stew to the kittens. "Hah, I knew I would win." Sago said proudly. "You hardly win anything!" Enterran mushra said getting angry at the water boy.

Chapter 8: Arguing

"I hardly win anything, uh, I won over three thousand dollars in one night." Sago said to enterran mushra. "Yah, but you lost it all in one night too, when binka and I were trying to find you." Celestial mushra said reminding his friend. "Yah, so" Sago said getting embarrassed. "See kittens, that's why you don't gamble, you loose your all money and you will be like sago a loser." Kutal said picking up his niece and nephews. "Sago's a loser, loser, loser!" The kittens said dancing around sago. "Take that back kutal!" Sago said getting angry at the cat. "Why should I" Kutal said laughing. "Stop you are both friend." Yakumo said walking up to sago and kutal, with binka behind her. "Yah, don't fight in front of yakumo!" Binka said running up to the two fighting enterrans. "Here take this, I know how to handle this and have some fun!" Enterran mushra said to his guardian self, and jumping on his hover board and going to a near by river with the guardian flying behind him. "Take that back you big Puffball!" Sago said raising his fist at kutal. "Give me catnip than I'll think about it." Kutal said to sago. "Here kutal, have this." Enterran mushra said on his hover board hovering over head, and splashing a bucket of water on his head, soaking him. "Oh sago, look out below!" Celestial mushra said flying over head, and also splashing him with water. "No mushra, you look out!" Sago said laughing and shooting water out of his hand. "Yah, you too mushra" Kutal said throwing left over stew at mushra. "Looks like you need a bath, mushra" Yakumo said looking at the young boy covered with food. "I don't want a bath. You'll mess with my reputation!" Enterran mushra said running away form yakumo. "What's wrong, with him?" Yakumo said looking at mushra who was hiding behind kutal. "Water and fire don't mix." Sago said laughing.

After a few minutes

"Friends" Sago said holding out his hand to kutal. "Friends" Kutal said shaking sago's hand. "That's better now we are friends." Yakumo said smiling. "Here you win, they stopped fighting." The kittens said getting sad and handing them a cookie, while the kadrian brothers where jumping up and down. "Now that we're friends, let's get mushra clean!" Sago said smiling and eyeing mushra. "AH!" Mushra said running away from sago and kutal while sago blasted him with water. "Mushra hold still!" Sago said trying to blast mushra, with his water, while mushra ran away. But mushra ran into a side of a mountain and he was trapped. "Do you think mushra is ever going to get clean?" Binka asked yakumo while hearing them trying to get mushra clean. "That my friend is a mystery." Yakumo said smiling. "Ah, no fair you can't hyper form!" Kutal said running back to the campsite with fire at his heels. "Two can play this game, eye of the lion!" Kutal said hyper forming. "Ah" Hyper mushra ran into the campsite running from sago's water attack. "Hakuba let me in!" Hyper mushra said running into hakuba's diver seat.

To be continued

Heather: You really need a bath

Mushra: Oh really I had a bath before

Heather: That's from a different story plus you were only a chibi then.

Mushra: so

Heather: get into the shower

Mushra: you can't make me (Folds his arms)

Heather: Please review (Drags mushra into the bathroom and runs out of the bathroom and locks the door)

Mushra: Let me out

Heather: not till you take a shower

Mushra: Fine you win (Goes in the shower)


	7. Chapter 9 and 10

Heather: Ahh

Mushra and hollie: what

Heather: it's my brother

Mushra: what about him

Heather: he scares me

Heath: Hello heather (Evil smile on his face)

Heather: Mushra hide me (Runs behind mushra)

Mushra: what's wrong with him?

Heather: He scares me and messes up everything

Hollie: mushra you have no idea

Heather: He thinks he is a ninja, today

Mushra: he doesn't look to bad (Pats heath on his head)

Heath: Ayah (Karate chops his arm)

Mushra: Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch (Runs around the room holding his arm)

Heather and hollie: see

Chapter 9: Return of the pixie kadrian

After a week our 11 friends were driving threw a jungle. "Hakuba, where on enterra are we going?" Enterran mushra asked the robot. "To the west to find prince saru, he is in shinzo." Hakuba said driving threw the jungle. "Why do we need to find him, don't they usually find us first and why is he in shinzo?" Kutal asked in his little car. "If he finds us first we won't be ready for him. He is in shinzo because shinzo has a certain power and he is using that power to awaken the all kadrians." Hakuba said. "You mean like Ellis?" Binka asked. "Yes" Hakuba replied. "Wait, don't move!" Hakuba said stopping. His eyes were glowing. "What's wrong?" Yakumo asked the robot. "I don't know, Celestial mushra, go up there and tell me what you see." Hakuba said pointing his head up to the sky. Celestial mushra flew up threw the canopy and saw some thing he never expected. "Where right on the edge of one of lunaria's mazes!" Celestial mushra said coming down. "We have to go threw it." Hakuba said. "Why can't we go around it?" Yakumo asked the robot. "We won't be unless we go threw it." Shiro said. "Yah, we have to get rid of the kadrian inside." Kuro said in agreement with shiro. "They won't be able to hyper form when they're inside." Binka said sitting in her hover craft that was nodding its robot head. "But we can" Shiro and kuro said. "Yes kadrians can kadrian form in all lunaria's mazes." Hakuba said looking at binka. "Ok, hakuba let's go." Yakumo said to her hover craft. "Mushra I think this is the pixie kadrians maze." Shiro said. "How do you know?" I'm a kadrian, I know their maze designs." Shiro said. "You two, go up there and do that thing you did when the pixie kadrian blew you up in the air." Binka said to the two mushra's. "Take me up." Enterran mushra said to the guardian. "Tornado blast" A voice said behind the trees. "The blast knocked everyone out of their vehicles. "Uncle kutal, we're scared!" The kittens said grabbing kutal's shirt. "Looks like we meet again" The voice said. "It's the pixie kadrian, shiro you were right, sorry for doubting you." Binka said. "I don't mined I'm a kadrian it's your right to be scared of me." Shiro said. "Kadrian form" The two said. "Great, shiro, kuro, finish them off for me!" The pixie kadrian said. "Yes master" The two said. "Shiro kuro not again I thought we were your friends!" Binka said. "Why would we be friends to humans and enterrans?" Shiro and kuro said, but what got their attention was that they winked at them. The two brothers turned around and tried to claw the other kadrian, but blasted them with her attack. They hit a tree and fainted. "Ok, guys it's your turn, but be careful she is more powerful than before!" Binka shouted to her two friends that were hovering over the maze. Over the maze. "Mushra I think you can hyper form from up here the maze doesn't go up this far." Celestial mushra said to his enterran self. "Hyper flame" Enterran mushra said hyper forming. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Enterran mushra asked the guardian. The guardian nodded his head and grabbed the hyper enterran and flew at the pixie kadrian. Half way threw the dive the guardian let go of the enterran and hyper mushra caught on fire and it the kadrian full force. "Yah, mushra did it!" The kittens said happily jumping up and down. "Aw man, not again, get me out of here!" Enterran mushra said who was back to his normal form, with his head in the ground.

Chapter 10: The town

After a few hours they were back on the road in a prairie. "Thanks kutal, I thought I was going to be in there forever." Enterran mushra said rubbing his head. "We have a problem." Hakuba said. "What's wrong?" Yakumo asked the robot. "I lost our direction." Hakuba said stopping. "Don't you have a compass?" Binka asked. "Yes, but I think it's broken from the tornado blast, I need to get a new one." Hakuba said "Hey look, a town." Binka said pointing at the town in the distance.

In the town

"Why is the town covered in silver, and why is it empty?" Yakumo asked. "Sago, what do you think this, is about?" Enterran mushra asked, but there was no answer. "Sago, where is sago!" Celestial mushra asked worried.

Heather: Mushra are you ok

Mushra: no that brat hurt my arm

Hollie: We warned you

Heather: That's why I gave him the nickname, shiro

Mushra: please review (Still holding his arm)

Heath: what does this button do? (Looking at the power down button on the computer)

Mushra and heather: Heath, don't touch that!

Heath: (Pushes the button)

Heather: see, messes up very thing (Folding her arms)

COMPUTER SHUTING DOWN


	8. Chapter 11

Heather: Thanks rowenna, MidnightReader1, and Mushraluvr, for the reviews, mushra!

Mushra: Thank you, Mushraluvr, here's my number! (Piece of paper in his hand)

Heather: Two things mushra, one, stop! And two you don't even know how to use the phone!

Mushra: Oh yah, sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own shinzo; if I did I would make more shinzo episodes.

Episode 11: Left behind

"Oh no did we leave sago behind?" Celestial mushra asked. "I think so. He said he was really sleepy." Kutal said remembering to wake sago before they left. 'Come on hakuba, we have to go back!" Yakumo ordered the robot. "I can't, I'm loosing power, and have to rest." Hakuba said turning off. "Great, not now hakuba!" Binka said to the powerless robot. "Shiro and kuro, go find sago." Enterran mushra said to the two. "Yes sir, we'll find them no sweat." Kuro said, and then they ran off to go find their friend. "What if we never see sago again?" The kittens said as they began to cry. "It's ok we'll see him again." Yakumo said walking up to the kittens and petting them.

Meanwhile

"Guys I'm up, now let's get going." Sago said walking up from his very long nap. "Guy's where are you?" Sago asked looking around to see the campsite completely deserted. "Mushra, yakumo, kutal, anyone?" Sago asked riding on his hover scooter trying to look for his friends.

"No sweat? Next time think before you speak." Shiro said, leaning against his brother. After a long two hours of trekking threw the jungle they were tired, hungry and thirst. "Sorry, I thought it was going to be easier than this." Kuro said also leaning on his brother. After a few more minutes they collapsed on the ground. "Shiro kuro, are you guys ok?" They woke up and saw sago. "Sago" they said jumping into his arms. "Why did you guys leave me?" Sago asked the two. "Hey, twelve a lot to keep track of." Kuro said shrugging his arm, and they all laughed. "Can you guess take us back to the others?" Sago asked the kadrians. "No sweat!" Kuro said. "Kuro" Shiro said staring at his brother. "Uhh, I mean no problem." Kuro said getting nervous. "Kuro" Shiro said again to his brother. "Uhh, are we going to leave?" Sago asked as he watched the two fought over the correct way to talk to sago. After the little fight that shiro and kuro had they were on the road again.

Chapter 12: Found

Finally they were at the prairie. "See, we're almost there, you can see the silver town up ahead." Shiro said running on all four next to his brother, while sago was riding his hover scooter behind them. "Silver town what silver town?" Sago asked. "Well, it is covered in silver." Kuro said. "Wait, its Ellis" Sago said stopping his scooter. "We have to tell the others" Shiro said realizing sago had stopped. "I know but we are two far away" Sago said pacing around his scooter. "Use your water to shoot me over to them." Kuro said to sago. "Are you sure" Sago said looking down at the kadrian. "I'm sure" Shiro said. "Aqua tornado!" Sago said shooting the kadrian. "Where do you think shiro and kuro are?" Enterran mushra asked pacing back and forth on his hoverboard. "Mushra look out!" Shiro said shooting right at mushra. Shiro knocked mushra off his board. "Great job shiro" Celestial mushra said falling to the ground and laughing. "What are you doing shiro?" Enterran mushra asked while the kadrian was on him. "It's Ellis, he's here!" Shiro said. "You mean the Ellis we carded before." Binka asked getting scared. "Come on we have to go!" Sago said with kuro running up to them. "You'll never get out of here while I'm still alive!" A voice said.

To be continued


	9. authors note

Authors note:

Ok I officially ran out of ideas. Please send me an email, if you have ideas, nothing that goes off the story line. I would greatly appreciate it. The first person to email me will get their idea in my story so please hurry.


	10. Chapter 13

Heather: Rowenna, you were the first and only to review me, thanks. You wanted Ellis to have a new power well here it is.

Mushra: The bad part is I know what the new power does and is going to do to me. (Gulp)

Chapter 13: Silver mist of change

"We've beaten you before, Ellis, we can do it again!" Celestial mushra said raising his fist. "Just because you have beaten me before, doesn't mean I haven't learned from my mistakes." Ellis said as the silver molten metal formed Ellis. "I have learned your weaknesses, even mushrambo's, so prince saru granted me a special power, long live lanancuras, all hail prince saru!" Ellis said. "What kind of power has your prince given you?" Shiro asked angrily. "You mean our prince, he has granted me 'The Mist of Change!'" Ellis said. "Oh no, we have to go!" Kuro said. "Why, I'm not running from a fight?" Enterran mushra said looking at the two kadrians run away. "Wait, you don't understand, the mist of change is one of the most powerful attack I have ever known!" Shiro said stopping. "Prince Saru I give these enterrans, trader kadrians and humans a blast of the mist of change!" Ellis said as silver mist covered the area. "Yakumo, hurry inside!" Hakuba said who was now awake. Yakumo picked up the kittens while shiro and kuro jumped on her shoulder. "Binka come on hurry!" Yakumo said. "Coming" Binka said running while the silver mist was right at her heels. "Move over!" Binka said as she jumped into hakuba's cockpit. "Close the cover hurry hakuba." Binka said. Just as the cover was closed the mist swept over the top of the glass. "Oh no, we left mushra, sago and kutal!" Yakumo said inside the cockpit. "Yakumo, look at your jewel!" Este said looking at the jewel glow. "Do you remember how to use your powers?" Binka asked yakumo. "I think" Yakumo said. Yakumo closed her eyes and concentrated. She started to glow, and slowly the mist cleared. "We're still alive!" Mushra said happily looking at sago and kutal. "You might be alive but soon, soon you will be gone." Ellis said melting into the ground. Celestial mushra flew back to the ground from being up high up in the sky, high enough away from the mist.

After making sure Ellis was truly gone from the area, they set up camp. "Yakumo, you finally got your jewel working again." Enterran mushra said. Everyone was gathered around hakuba where yakumo was trying to rest from the power she used. The kittens where playing tag till, they saw something funny. "Ha-ha, mushra looks funny." The kittens laughed. "What's so funny?" Mushra asked turning to the kittens. "I think they are laughing at that." Celestial mushra said pointing at mushra's back end. "Huh" He looked back as his feathered tail spread out like a fan. "Ahhh" Mushra screamed. "I never knew you had a tail." Yakumo said to mushra looking at his new short reddish-brown tail. "I didn't" Mushra said as his tail went down a little. "It's the mist of change. It changes enterrans into their animal selves." Shiro said. "Ha-ha, mushra is going to be a puffball." Sago said laughing on the ground. "I wouldn't be laughing sago" Kutal said pointing at something under sago's cape. "Oh no, come on, not me too." Sago said as he got up from laughing as his dragon like tail twitched. "Kutal" Mushra said trying not to laugh. "What!" He asked as he checked if he had a tail. "Kutal, you're a cat!" Mushra said laughing as his tail fanned out again. "Not funny" Kutal said getting angry. "Uhh, kutal?" Yakumo said looking ay kutal as he started to lick his chops, and look at mushra. Slowly stripes appeared on his arms and face. "Uncle Kutal?" The kittens said looking at their uncle. "Kutal, remember you are mostly a vegetarian, and you don't eat bird." Mushra said slowly backing away from kutal. Kutal fell on his hands, that now turned to large paws and let out a roar so big, it would make his hyper form turn chicken. "No Kutal, don't!" Yakumo said looking at a big tiger chase mushra up a large tree.

To be continued

Heather: Well you wanted a new power and there it is.

Mushra: Great for you, know I'm afraid of tigers, even Tony the tiger on the cereal box.

Heather: Well please review.


	11. Chapter 14

Heather: Hey, look (Holds up a box of cereal)

Mushra: No it's him, Tony the tiger. Help! (Runs other room.)

Chapter 14: Call of the wild

"Kutal no don't!" Yakumo pleaded to her friend that was now a large and hungry tiger, that was climbing up the tree mushra was in. "Yakumo, I must report this to the guardians!" Celestial mushra said flying up to the celestial realm. "No mushra we need you!" Yakumo said looking up at celestial mushra flying up into space. "Yakumo, help it's happening to me too." Sago cried out in pain. Sago's feet turned into large dragon like feet that ripped threw his shoes. His face narrowed and large teeth grew. His helmet fell of as his face narrowed. Wings grew from his back as his cape ripped. He grew larger and skin turned into scales. Sago was replaced by a large terrifying dragon. "Sago" The kittens said looking at the large green dragon. "Not you too" Mushra said as sago turned to yakumo, the kittens, shiro, kuro and binka. Sago let out a large roar. "No sago, we're friends remember?" Yakumo said as sago walked up to yakumo. "Yakumo" Mushra yelled as he jumped from the tree on to sago. "Yakumo run, go I'll stop them!" Mushra said to yakumo. Sago turned to mushra who was on his back and blasted water from his mouth. Kutal jumped from the tree and as he landed he created a large earthquake. Mushra jumped onto another tree. Sago and kutal couldn't find mushra so they went after yakumo and the others. "No don't" Mushra yelled to his animal friends. "Huh" Mushra said.

Back to yakumo and the others.

"Hurry yakumo, they're coming!" Binka said running from sago and kutal. As they ran Este tripped. "Yakumo help me!" Este said as sago got closer. Sago was just about to attack when in a flash she vanished in a streak of brown and yellow. "Yakumo" Este said cheerfully as a red tailed hawk dropped Este into yakumo's arms. Sago came in for a seconded attack when, the red tailed hawk swooped down and pecked sago on the head. Unknown to the others the bird let out a blast of fire that scared off sago and kutal. "Yakumo, where do we hide?" Binka asked yakumo as they looked around. "Look it's that same bird." Este said pointing at the hawk. "I think it wants us to follow it." Yakumo said. As they followed the hawk, they came to a cave in the side of a mountain. "Yakumo, look it found a cave for us." Binka said happily. They went inside to rest and hide. "How do we start a fire?" Yakumo asked with the hawk on her shoulder. Since they have been there, the hawk never left her shoulder. "I don't know? Mushra always made the fire." Binka said. "What if mushra was carded and his card is ripped?" Yakumo said as she started to cry. The hawk tried to comfort yakumo. "Strange, I never saw a hawk with blue eyes before." Yakumo said wiping away her tears and looking into the birds eyes. "Mushra" Yakumo asked happily. When the hawk heard his name, he let out a squawk, and did something only mushra could do. He lit the stick they were going to use for the fire. "Mushra, it's you!" Yakumo said happily. Mushra flew back to yakumo's shoulder and fluffed up. "Shiro, do you know anything else about the mist of change?" Binka asked the kadrian. "Well, I know after they are full animal, in about a day the human DNA will come back and take over the animal DNA." Shiro said pacing back and forth in the cave. "In other words" Binka said rudely. "They will turn from full animal into full human." Shiro replied. Mushra looked at yakumo. You could see sadness in his eyes. "Its ok mushra" Yakumo said petting mushra's head. "How do we stop it?" Rai asked. "Will they be humans for ever?" Sen asked. "It will keep going from animal to human and human to animal, till Ellis is destroyed." Shiro said. "I wish uncle were here I'm hungry." Este said. "Hey, I can cook to, you know!" Binka said. "Only if I had food" Binka said. At that, mushra flew off and in less then two minutes, came back with a rabbit in his talons.

To be continued

Mushra: I don't want to be human

Heather: well you look kind of like a human, so what's the big deal.

Mushra: You're right.

Heather: It's going to be hard to make kutal a human since he always looks like a cat. But for you mushra just turn your hair a different color and make you have big eyes like yakumo and your ready to go.

Mushra: Well please review.


	12. Chapter 15

Heather: ok after Mushraluvr reviewed me so many time to not to put my story into one paragraph I'm going to start to stop putting it in one big paragraph. Wow I lost my train of thought there for a minute.

Mushra: what train of though?

Heather: well there is this little train in your head that if it is in there to long you will die (Tries not to laugh).

Mushra: I'm going to die! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! (Runs around the room, holding his head till he runs into a wall.)

Heather: you do understand that was a joke?

Mushra: (On the ground) Pretty butterflies. (Points in the air to imaginary butterflies flying around his head.)

Heather: …

Disclaimer: No I don't own shinzo, if I did more shinzo episodes for all!

Chapter 15: Regaining their humanity part 1

After cooking the rabbit, they all sat down to eat in the cave. Everything thing was calm till mushra started squawking like crazy and flying around the cave.

"What's wrong?" Yakumo asked looking at mushra flying around.

A low growl could be heard from the entrance of the cave.

"Oh no, there back!" Kuro said jumping into binka's arms, as she was shaking.

"K… kuro, g…o see, see who it is?" Binka said shaking and pushing kuro to the entrance. He walked slowly out of the cave.

"Hey, it's only a bear!" Kuro said happily as a black bear was behind him.

"Yah a bear that looks angry!" Binka said.

"Kuro behind you!" Kuro turned around to see the black bear ready to eat him.

"Kuro try hyper forming!" Yakumo said as kuro ran around the cave entrance. Mushra was just watching and every so often eat some of his food like he was being entertained.

"Kadrian form" Kuro called out as he hyper formed.

"Well did it work is he gone?" Binka asked.

"Well, there is one thing," Hyper kuro said in shock. He was near the entrance.

"What" they asked at the same time.

"It's not a he, it a she!" Kuro said changing back and running in the cave.

"Mushra help" Yakumo screamed as the bear came to close.

"Squawk squawk sq-ack off bear!" Mushra said as he shot fire from his beak that scared the bear off.

"Mushra" They asked.

"I can talk again!" Mushra said happily.

After a few minutes of getting use to a talking bird.

"Did you understand what we were saying?" Binka asked.

"Not really, some things I understood, but I didn't get the last part, all I knew was you were all sad." Mushra said who was back onto yakumo's shoulder.

"Did you understand you are going to be human?" Binka asked.

At that mushra fainted.

To be continued.

Heather: Are you ok

Mushra: not really

Heather: How many fingers am I holding up? (Holds up three.)

Mushra: 6 (Then he faints.)

Heather: well please review as I cut mushra's hair.

Mushra: (Wakes up) What!


	13. Chapter 16

Heather: I haven't made a chapter on this story for a while sorry.

Mushra: Maybe you shouldn't be writing three stories at once.

Heather: Why I like writing these stories

Mushra: ok whatever just get on with the story

Heather: thank you

Disclaimer: I don't own shinzo but if I did this story would be on TV.

Chapter 16: Regaining their humanity part 2

Half a day after mushra fainted

"Mushra your awake" Yakumo said as mushra slowly woke up.

'Something doesn't seem right, I feel different' Mushra thought as he got up.

'Hey I'm not a bird anymore!' He thought as he looked to see if he had a tail.

"Where are the others?" Mushra asked.

"They went to go look for sago and kutal." Yakumo said walking out of the cave.

"They need to be careful, they might hurt them." Mushra said also walking outside.

"Based on what happened to you, they're fine." Yakumo said looking threw the trunk of hakuba.

"What do you mean they're fine? They're wild animals!" Mushra said yelling at yakumo.

"Mushra calm down, sago and kutal are ok. They won't hurt them they aren't animals anymore, well kutal still is." Yakumo said walking up to mushra holding something behind her back.

"What do you mean kutal is still an animal?" Mushra asked.

"Well while you were out, shiro said kutal was mostly animal from the start so he will have an animal body but a human mind." Yakumo said.

"Oh, but what if they are still animals?" Mushra asked and wanting to know what she was holding behind her back.

"Well, by the look of you I'm pretty sure that they won't hurt them." Yakumo said as she took out the mirror from behind her.

"Huh" That was mushra's only response to what he saw in the small mirror. What he saw both shocked and scared him. A stranger was looking at him from the mirror. The stranger had big blue eyes like yakumo's. Except they were lighter than yakumo's eyes. The person in the mirror had the same hair cut as mushra, but brown instead of lavender.

"What happened to me?" Mushra shouted.

"Don't you remember? We said you were going to change into a human." Yakumo said.

"But I don't want to be a human, being an enterran is better." Mushra said going a little crazy.

"Mushra calm down and get your hoverboard, and let's go find them." Yakumo said getting in hakuba.

"Ok" Mushra said getting on his hoverboard. As mushra got on, his hoverboard quickly turned right and he crashed into the nearest tree.

"Mushra are you ok?" Yakumo asked.

"I can't ride on my board anymore!" Mushra said as he got unstuck from the tree.

"Wow that looks like it hurt." Yakumo said seeing a dent in the trunk of the tree.

"You have no idea." Mushra said a little dizzy.

"You have to be careful, you aren't an enterran anymore. Things that you used to be able to do, like hyper form, ride your hoverboard, able to be carded and resist some pain, you aren't in a human form." Yakumo said as mushra climbed on hakuba's roof right above yakumo.

"I wonder how sago is taking being a human." Mushra said looking at a town just up ahead.

"We'll be there shortly, I picked up their signal in the town." Hakuba said.

In town with sago and kutal

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Sago screamed.

"Sago calm down" Kutal said who was still in his tiger form.

"I'm a human" Sago said looking at his reflection in a window. He had dark blue eyes and he still wore his helmet.

"Uncle" The kittens said jumping from nowhere on to the tiger.

"Kittens" Kutal said happily.

"Sago" Shiro and kuro said jumping on human sago.

"Are you guys all right?" Binka asked coming down the street on her hover craft.

"Besides being a human, yah I'm ok." Sago said.

"Mushra" Shiro said sniffing the air. Shiro and kuro jumped off of sago's shoulder and ran down the street.

"There they go again, come on." Binka said while sago jumped in her hovercraft as she went to catch up to the two kadrians. The kittens road on kutal's back.

Back where mushra and yakumo were at

Mushra stared at the sky on his back on the roof of hakuba wishing he could use is hoverboard and fly up to the clouds, and then he remembered about his celestial self.

"Hey, where is celestial me?" Mushra asked turning around on his stomach to look down at yakumo.

"He said something about going to talk to the other guardians." Yakumo said driving hakuba.

"Mushra" Mushra looked up to see the kadrians coming at him. They leaped on hakuba's head and bounced off and slammed into mushra making him loose his balance and fall off of hakuba.

"Are you trying to break one of my bones?" Mushra asked holding his arm that had a scratch.

"No, we're just happy to see you mushra." Shiro said.

"Just be happy without hurting me." Mushra said getting up as the kadrians went on his shoulders.

"Sorry mushra" They said on his shoulder.

"I see you're a human too." Sago said looking at mushra.

"Yah, it's no fun" Mushra said.

"Yah, but we might as well enjoy it till we have to turn into an animal again." Sago said.

"We have to turn into an animal again?" Mushra asked.

"Yes, but when I'm finished with you, you won't have time to turn into an animal." Ellis said coming out of nowhere.

To be continued

Heather: I have nothing to add at the moment, so do you have anything mushra.

Mushra: not really

Heather: well thanks everyone for the reviews. Not many people like shinzo anymore so I'm glad to find people who do, so thanks all of you.

Mushra: if it wasn't for all you people I would be a distant memory.

Heather: I would like to thank Mushraluvr for being a good friend and windflame too. Thank you all my friends and reviewers on here.

Mushra and Heather: NOW REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!!


End file.
